Strawberry Days and Sunny Nights
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: When we accept the chains that bind us, love begins anew. Things take a turn for the different and this time, it's about to get real. JigenxGoemon dumb romance drama jealousy stuff, sexiness, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Lupin's eyes glistened like the summer snow. Bits of confetti rained down under the light of the flaming sun, creating a girly quality within them. "I..." He cleared his throat, ridding it of the choked up sound. "I never thought I'd see you again, you retarded fucks!" He thrusted a playful fist into Jigen's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. His nose pressed against Jigen's neck as he took in the scent he had dreamt of for months, arms restricting Jigen's movement like iron rope.  
Laughing uncomfortably, Jigen patted Lupin's back the best he could. "Nice to see you too, buddy." He could barely withhold a squeal as one of Lupin's hands traveled lower, Lupin's hips seductively crashing into his.  
'Later,' Lupin told himself, letting Jigen go. He turned to Goemon to give the samurai and nice handshake.  
"It's nice to meet-uh, see you, Lupin." Goemon gazed at his husband, feeling all to foreign in one of the old hideouts.  
"Lupin, who's there?" came a voice from some other room, obviously Fujiko's.  
"Nobody!" Lupin answered, his chuckle holding an insanity that only Jigen could have caused. He led the others to the sitting area where he made himself comortable on the couch. To his displeasure, the married couple was able to sit together anyway, albeit one was sitting on a lap rather than a cushion. "You're ready to get back in the business, huh?"  
Jigen's cheeks were tinted with the lightest of reds. "I never quit. I just... got distracted."  
"Oh?" Lupin was pleased. This would give him much time to get what he wanted. He only hoped he got it soon. With Jigen there, he was having difficulty controlling himself. "Good. And you, Goemon?" he asked, sounding bored.  
"I... am still loyal to you." While saying this, he clasped Jigen's hand. As long as he had Jigen's warmth beside him, he would continue doing his dirty work. Love hadn't changed him... much. The main change was outward. He hardly bothered to wear clothes anymore; they never would be on very long. It was a shame to damage them at that.  
A wave of nostalgia had Lupin trembling with joy. The others would never have to know of the months he'd spent wallowing in misery, not even the scent of strawberry sexy able to console him.

The three men turned their heads when a gasp sounded behind them, porcelain plates shattering below. Pieces of macaroni were spilled everywhere-macaroni that had never done anyone wrong.  
"Fujiko-chan!" He greeted the woman cheerfully. She was the only one that could tell how fragile he truly was. And just as his night terrors had begun to fade...  
She lowered her head, coffee strands falling over her eyes. "How dare you," she whispered, voice holding a broken rage. "How dare you come back here." Her feet edged, little by little, towards the man in the hat, smooth palm colliding with his rough, hairy face. Before she knew it, her head popped up and she released a second gasp. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She held the tainted hand close to her, wondering if the imprint of that feeling would stay in her mind forever. She had the feeling it would.  
"Fujiko?" Jigen found himself all the more confused. Lupin was acting mostly normal, but for her to slap him... "You fuckin' bitch! I come back here to talk to my buddy and you have to stir up your girly drama. Why don't you just leave? We'd all be better without you."  
"How could you be so stupid?" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you not realize what you've done?"  
The two stared eachother down, neither one getting a better answer than before.  
"Lupin, come."  
Disappointment seeped into Lupin's stomach. "But Fujiko, why?"  
She grabbed the back of his head, releasing the smallest amount of her pent up feelings in a passionate kiss. Before she got too carried away, she pulled back, trapping him withing her embrace. A puff of heat hit Lupin's ear as she whispered, "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. It was the absolute truth. Every inch of him ached to reach out to the man the rational part of his mind knew he couldn't have. He rushed away with the one keeping him sane before he did something that would ensure that.

"Whore," Jigen muttered, bringing his closer. "You're still upset about earlier?"  
Goemon clung onto his man, saying as if he were about to cry, "No."  
"It's not a big deal." Before receiving a rant about insensitivity again, he added, "If it makes you feel better, you puked it up."  
"I still taste it!" He punched Jigen lightly out of frustration. "It's awful." He liked it, which only made it worse. "It's burning my tongue-burning me!"  
"It's not that bad... So you ate some fried crap and... cinnamon's good for you. Just ask one of your elders or something! They wouldn't shun you for having it!"  
"You... you think?" Slowly, Goemon tore away from the intoxicating fabric. The way Jigen sweat more when trying to explain his Western ways calmed him in some way, or at least gave way to more pleasant feelings. "And the other stuff?"  
Jigen paused. "Uhm... Yeah, those too. They're..." full of sodium? Sour? "They have healing properties." It was one of the most ridiculous lies he'd ever told about pickles.  
"I just don't know what compelled me to eat such things." Goemon never touched the food items Jigen kept around, minus the things bought for him. "You'd best buy only Japanese food. I can't do that again."  
While Jigen was still pissed about his churros, he nodded in agreement. He would have to make some time to sneak out to eat.  
Goemon's lips were touched by the smile of a vulnerable young girl caught up in her first romance. The same could be said for his cheeks and eyes. Even his hair had a shinier coat. "Take me home, will you?" His fingers wove with Jigen's a warm pillow for their hearts to share.  
"Always," Jigen replied with a lusty grin, knowing something good was in store, despite being disallowed to molest his total equal relationship-wise right there.

"Ah!" Goemon said with the passion of a million screaming fans as Jigen's love sexually assaulted him. The scent of strawberries infiltrated their lungs, adding fuel to the fire-the dancing flames of passion that surrounded the perfect, white-gated mansion of their romance. "Jigen," he groaned, "I don't think I can hold on."  
Jigen chuckled in his breathless way, his nose nuzzling against Goemon's ear. "Don't worry, baby, you'll get your turn."  
"I can't do it," he whispered, moaning as Jigen's perfume flooded into his nostrils, choking him.  
"Goe-baby?" Jigen tucked a lock of hair behind his lover's ear, getting a better look at the face of his wife whose body had gone limp. "I guess it was too much for him." A sense of panic filled him as he thought about why it might have happened. What if Goemon had a sex disorder? What if they never could have their lovin' again? "Goemon..." Gulping down the tension, he made a decision. "Okay," he said, caressing Goemon's hair. "Let Daddy finish and then he'll get you _everything_ you need."

Some time later, two people stood outside the door, serious looks on their faces. "Doctor, how did this happen?"  
The doctor sighed. "It's very rare. You see, each person has something about them, something that cannot be explained. For you and I, it doesn't have an effect on our daily lives, but for them..." The doctor shook his head. "To put it simply, you could say each man has an extra gene. The naked man has one that's of a female variety, and the hatted one of the male variety. Together, they form something that was never meant to happen." The doctor's eyes stayed glued to the floor. He couldn't possibly go in there. He had never gotten such a strong sense of manliness, not from anything but that hatted man. For his own safety and professionalism, he could not go in there at any cost. "Please, Nurse, take care of these two."  
The woman nodded with determination set in her eyes. "Yes."

A woman soon entered their room with a friendly smile. Goemon, who was awake, looked away, unhappy with being there in the first place.  
"Mister Jigen, I assure you there's nothing to worry about. Everything's just fine."  
Jigen nodded, certain she was not finished speaking. "What is it, Nurse?"  
"Your husband... is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Jigen stared at the nurse, the two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes until he had to turn his head, overwhelmed by the sincerity within her icy saucers of blue, as well as the underlying mystery that told of a dark past he himself was unable to begin to imagine. There was no way she could be lying. His thoughts were broken by a sob. Turning to Goemon, he was cautious not to sound too caring, lest the nurse catch on to them being a gay couple. "Why are you crying?"  
Goemon rubbed his nose, sniffling. "They're gonna have to cut me open, aren't they?" What most people didn't know about Goemon was that he had a fear of sharp metal. It was only for his own safety that he weilded some.  
The nurse laughed. "Of course not, dear. That darling of yours started growing right in your colon. You'll be able to give birth just like a real mommy."  
Somehow, this only made Goemon's cries harsher. Upon noticing Jigen's questioning gaze, he shook his head. "I'm happy."  
Jigen stared for a moment longer. "Women," he muttered.  
The nurse giggled. "Okay sweetie, you take good care of yourself. Here's a pamphlet about what actions you should take..." Goemon wouldn't take it, so she handed it to Jigen instead. "And we'll see you in a few weeks. Alright?" The woman was proud of herself for having the self control to schedule it later rather than sooner. She would make sure to be there, though, so that she could see the man in the suit again.

"Can I get a little help here?" Try as he did, Jigen was no master at removing that silly ol' Japanese clothing.  
Goemon pushed Jigen's hands away, not removing his eyes from the powdery blue paper that held all the answers. "I am reading."  
"Come on..." Jigen threw off his shirt, obsidian rope perfectly framing pepperoni rings of zesty delight. They hung on the drapes of fine silk that tantalized, only to go a step further, going down to reveal the smooth marble that had been carved into a hardened bear claw; the true mastery of man-making. He threw a hand on each side of his lover, deep voice of granite and rose champagne uttering, "I know you want me."  
Goemon rolled to the side, covering his face with the pamphlet. He couldn't hide the fact that he suddenly found it harder to breathe. "Don't do this," he pleaded in voice much too small to be his own.  
Jigen clamped onto the offending paper with two finger, dragging it out of his wife's weakened grip. "What are you being shy about?" His hands fell over Goemon's chest like egyptian cotton; they felt like they had always been there-that they belonged.  
"No," Goemon panted, the proximity of Jigen's spicy aroma begging him to give in to what was sure to be the best eighteen or more hours ever.  
Jigen, being the delicate little flower that he was, wouldn't accept that his lover was refusing him, so he brought the samurai into a kiss, one which told of the rose petal softness enveloping his fragile heart.  
A set of solid lightning rods collided, both men having to shut their eyes and break the kiss from the intensity of the electricity that jolted through them.  
Goemon had no time to recover before he was straddled by his husband, the man trying desperately to untie the thing somehow.  
"Got it!"  
Before Goemon could tell him to stop, his whole body stiffened, hakama being shoved down roughly. Too flustered to speak, and unsure if he would be able to, he pressed his hands against the gunman's glistening chest, forcing himself to give it a push.  
"You like that, do you?" Jigen was quick to remove his pants, those being of the normal, not-fancy-shmancy-traditional pants those in the west wore. He once again descended upon his prey with a smirk.  
Goemon sunk his teeth into a blanket, the only thing that could keep him from crying out. Saltine rivers leaked from his eyes which looked like slits, none of their warmth and raw emotion shining from the globes of color within.

He gave it a few hours, but Jigen eventually decided he didn't like this new style they had going on. In fact, Goemon's joyless demeanor had caused his almond chocolate bar to go completely floppy. He laid beside his lover, who looked very much abused, and settled for a sweet yet fervent kiss on the neck with which he hoped to get some sort of reaction. "What's with you today? You're so... normal." He missed his deviant little angel.  
Goemon used all the strength he had left to roll over, curling into himself. It was an act of insecurity, as well as to hide what both of them knew very well: as long as Jigen's aphrodisiac sweat existed, there would be a reaction to it. "I don't want to do this." He took to repeating it in his mind, trying to convince himself that was the truth.  
Jigen took the man's hand in his own. "Look, whatever's bothering you, I know what'll make you feel better. Go on, touch it. It's all real." The sexy smirk was back on his lips, the all-knowing one which could convince anyone to do his bidding.  
"You're cruel," came the whisper which was long beyond desperation. Jigen's scent was everything and nothing, an indescribable yet seductive quality. But it only teased at the reality of it all, the thing that made Jigen the man he was. Goemon's lips trembled for a taste of the strawberry lovin'-the strawberry lovin' that was his and nobody else's. The thought alone was enough to send him into a fit.

His hands swept over every inch of the slick surface of his lover's skin as he inhaled the one thing that could keep him in place, the thing that brought him joy.  
Jigen was much more pleased. Goemon found new things to do with him all the time, treating him like the sex god he truly was. He was yet again disappointed when Goemon's head fell against his stomach and, rather than something like a tongue, he was hit with tears.  
"Don't you see?" Goemon said between ground teeth. "I don't deserve this joy!"  
Jigen frowned. It looked as though it would be another session of trying to convince Goemon that he didn't have to be ashamed of such things. But the confusing part was that usually, he didn't have to say much, just seduce the samurai and things would be alright. Sighing, he pushed Goemon off and sat up. He tried not to sound too saddened at not having fun and said, "What's wrong now?"

Goemon stumbled out of bed, pulling his clothes back on as he walked to the other side of the room. The distance was not nearly enough. He slid against the wall until he hit the ground and buried his face in his hands, having given up on trying to get it on correctly. He had lost everything, his usual clothing once being second nature to him. It had taken him five minutes to get dressed in that clothing that day. He was hit with another wave of shame.

Jigen, the loving husband that he was, went so far as to redress before approaching his wifie. He gave the man's head an awkward pat, wondering if he was going to have to call one of those Shinto people or some crap to deal with whatever was going on. Perhaps a fake one...

It was another several moments before Goemon found his voice. "Jigen, about this baby..."  
"You don't want it?" Jigen had heard from bar buddies before that kids virtually eliminated any sex life one had. Despite their deep love, Jigen did have doubt that their marriage could survive that way.  
"W-what?" Goemon raised his head, ashamed at having somehow given that notion. "No." That child would be his everything-it had to be. Staring at his lap, he clutched onto the knee of his hakama, as if gathering its mystical strength. "The baby might not be yours."


End file.
